In Search of Light
by Sanchari Das
Summary: A boy falls in love with a blind girl and makes her life worth living.


_**In Search of Light**_

It was late into the night but he was still awake, remembering those big round eyes of her that looked exactly like those of Disney Princesses. Her eyes that covered the most part of her beautiful face mesmerised him at his first sight. Her features had kept him wondering whether she was a fairy or an angel from heaven. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so pure, and so lively. He had never heard a voice so sweet, so melodious. And her smile, that never left her face, was the most beautiful part of her. She had a heavenly smell that could make anyone forget their miseries. Although he is yet to felt her touch, but he knew that it will be as heavenly as everything that belongs to her.

But her beauty wasn't the thing that was keeping Rick awake. It was the pain he felt for her beautiful yet useless eyes that was not letting him sleep. The fact that Anjali was blind and couldn't use the best part of her body pained him. He kept on asking the unanswerable questions—Why she? Why a girl like her, like a fairy, like an angel, would suffer like this? Her face, her smile, her eyes always tried to hide the pain she felt deep down in her heart. None saw it, none felt it. Everyone pitied her, but none loved her.

Rick could feel the pain she had been feeling for years and probably would have to feel for more years to come. The pain that seemed unbearable to him, even for a moment, she had been enduring for years. And yet, she always managed to stick that evergreen smile to her lips. How? That was yet another unanswerable question.

Rick twisted and turned in bed, but sleep eluded him. Finally, he sat up straight in his hostel bed and decided to do something for her. Something very special. Something that she deserves. Why should the malfunctioning of one sense organ ruin the fun of the other four? What happens if she can't see? She can hear, smell, taste and touch. Thinking thus, Rick planned to do something special for her, so that she can visualise the world through her ears, nose, tongue and skin!

But before that, he thought, he first need to go and talk to her, which is very difficult to do without being noticed by her strict elder sister who always stayed close to her and followed her everywhere.

Next day, Rick took an extra care while bathing. He used the best shampoo to bathe his hair and the best soap for his body. He brushed twice and even used a mouth wash for the first time in his life. This he did being totally unaware of the increasing line behind the common bathroom and remained unaffected by the loud banging of its door. The only thought he had in his mind was that today he should smell good, if not 'heavenly', for this time he won't be able to impress the girls, or rather the girl, by just his handsome looking face. This time he would have to impress the girl by his words and his smell and, if possible, by his soft touch. He didn't want to ruin his image on the very first day of their introduction.

By the time he came out, there was a huge queue in front of the bathroom door and as he passed them, he heard everyone cursing him. But he wasn't bothered. He thrust his hands in his pockets and whistled to himself as the thoughts of Anjali created ripples in his mind.

Back in his room, Rick didn't take much time to choose which shirt to wear but devoted his times in choosing the best smelling body's spray, scents and body lotions from his room-mates' stocks. He applied them all over his body and giving a triumphant smile braced himself for the great day.

But in his quest of smelling perfect, Rick was a bit late to reach the college campus and by the time he arrived, there were loads of students loitering there. It was a bit difficult for him to find her in that mess. He started looking here and there, frantically searching for her before the bell rang. He found her at last, sitting on a bench. Her elder sister was nowhere near her. Rick heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards her. After admiring her for some time, when he tried to speak, he was suddenly interrupted by a stern looking girl, who looked just like a pissed-off angry school headmistress.

"Hey! Who are you? And what do you want here, huh?" she shouted.

The sudden unexpected appearance of this dangerous Miss Stern Queen made Rick very nervous and he began stammering, "I... I... My name... Hi... I'm Rick... and... I... umm... I... just wanted to..."

"Hello," snapped the girl, "I'm Ragini and you know what? I don't want to know what you want. So, just stay away from us."

"But... but... I was just...," Rick stammered again. All his practices of a perfect impressing speech in front of the bathroom mirror were completely in ruins.

Suddenly, he heard a giggle from behind Ragini. It was the sweetest, most melodious, most musical giggle he had ever heard. It was so out of the world that Rick at once knew that it was Anjali's. Although he couldn't see her for between him and her stood a scorning Ragini with bulging blood shot eyes glaring at him, yet he could imagine how beautiful her face looked when the giggle passed her lips.

"What do you just?" Ragini yelled.

"I just wanted to talk to her once," Rick said, pointing towards an invisible Anjali.

At this, Ragini got so angry that Rick was sure of his end being near. He felt that her eyes would now pop out of her sockets and entangle him by the neck and choke him to death. Or, perhaps her eyes will produce fire that would burn him to ashes within a fraction of a second and all his efforts to smell good will be ruined as he would smell of nothing better that a burnt cigarette thereafter.

Ragini glared at him for what seemed like an eternity and then when she spoke it was as if fire came out instead of words, "NO NEED TO DO THAT, OKAY? She is blind and she doesn't like talking to guys like you. SO, JUST GO AWAY!"

Rick took a few steps backwards. Everyone had turned to look at him. Some were even laughing at him. He had never felt so embraced in his life. The boy, who was considered a stud and a hero among girls with all the girls falling head over heels for him, was now being scolded and scorned and glared at by a girl and being laughed at by his juniors! No one had ever dared to insult him like this. A girl who didn't even know his name just a few minutes ago was tagging him with a "guys-like-you" tag-line. A part of him wanted to fight back and teach this girl a lesson, but then Anjali would have never like that and depressing Anjali was the last thing he wanted to do. So, he bowed his head low and let it pass. He digested all the humiliation and turned back. He started to walk away and sighed at his failed effort.

"Rick, listen. Are you there at the staircase, Rick?" he heard the same sweet melody from behind.

He quickly turned back and saw it was really her. Her without her sister. That was a relief after all.

"Rick, answer me. They said you are near the staircase. Are you still there, Rick?" she asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, Anjali, here I am," he quickly replied. At once her lips curved in a smile.

"Hi, Rick. I'm really sorry for my sister's rude behaviour. She is somewhat over-possessive about me, you know," the worried looked was back to her face.

"Sisters! Wow! But weren't sisters meant to look alike?" Rick couldn't hold back his tongue from saying this and he at once cursed himself for this. But what could he do? Ragini's furious looks were nowhere around Anjali's heavenly features. He remembered her bulging blood shot eyes and a shiver ran down his spine while the girl who stood in front of him now with her soft sober eyes created beautiful ripples in his heart. The difference was really huge!

"She isn't at all like the way she shows herself to be," Anjali chuckled, "She is just a bit rude with strangers."

"Oh! Where is she now?" Rick asked, looking here and there.

"I have sent her to fetch a book. You wanted to talk to me, right? What was it, Rick?" she came right to the point.

Rick was so lost in the sweet melody of her voice that he almost forgot to answer. He forgot all the dialogues he had revised hundred times under the shower. He couldn't remember the speech which he had kept ready to impress her. All that escaped his mouth was, "Would you mind if I ask you out today?"

"I don't really mind anything, you know, Rick," Anjali said, after a long pause, but with the same old smile on her lips. "But no one had ever asked me out. So, I'm a bit nervous, you see. And also, I think it will be a trouble for you to take a blind girl..."

"Don't you ever say that again, Anjali," Rick cut her short, "Being blind isn't your only identity and, always remember, I can never have any trouble because of you. But now if you have any trust issues..."

"No, no, Rick. I trust you. I don't know why but I feel as if I had known you for years and if I can trust anyone after my Di, then it's you, Rick. It's just that I don't have eyes and...," she tried to explain.

"Ah! Then, let me tell you madam, that there is a good cafeteria nearby and I don't think anyone needs eyes to taste a wonderful cup of coffee with me," Rick laughed.

"Haha," Anjali giggled, "Okay, I agree. So when do we meet?"

"After college, at five," shouted Rick, unable to control his excitement.

"As you wish. Meet you at five, then. Bubbye!" Anjali smiled, seeming equally excited.

Rick stared at her smiling face. That sweet evergreen smile which has the power to eradicate every sadness from the face of the universe. The last sweet "bubbye" of her made him travel to some unknown place. But the ringing of the bell brought him crashing to the school campus and he quickly ran up the stairs to his classroom.

When he looked down to have a last glimpse of her, he saw her explaining something to her Miss Angry Sister. Probably about the day's plan, he smiled to himself and entered the room.

All through the day, all he could think about was their upcoming meeting. He mentally rehearsed zillion times what to say and what not to say, what to ask and what not to ask, and how to make her feel comfortable. After all, she had never gone on a date, if at all it can be called a date, with anyone before. This was her first time and she was already very nervous. So, Rick decided to see to it that she feels absolutely comfortable with him and he promised to make sure she will.

Finally, the most awaited time arrived. Classes ended and Rick ran to his hostel to freshen himself for the smell of sweat isn't what girls admire much. He took a quick shower and applied body wash, powder, scent, mouth wash and whatever he could find nearby and ran through the corridor to reach the campus on time.

He found her at a corner, still explaining something to her sister. As he worked towards them, he understood that Anjali was assuring Ragini of her safety and all the while she had the same smile on her lips. Rick expected a really bad blow from Ragini this time, but least did he care.

"Hi, Anjali!" he waved, "Ready to go?" He looked straight at Anjali and tried hard not to look at her sister as he felt the glare of her blood shot eyes upon him.

"Yeah, let's go!" said a smiling excited Anjali.

"How dare you ask my sister out?" shouted a scorning Ragini, and without waiting for an answer turned to look at Anjali.

"Do you really want to go with him, Anju? Why are you behaving like this, sissy? You have never ignored me before! This guy is not good for you. If he harms you... If anything happens to you... How will I survive?" Ragini began to sob. Seeing her turn suddenly from a Miss Angry to Miss Sobbing was really shocking for Rick.

"Stop freaking out, Di. Please stop worrying!" Anjali tried to calm her down, "Nothing will happen. We are just going to a near-by cafeteria. We will return soon."

"I don't trust this boy. He will take you to somewhere else...," Ragini refused to calm down.

"Okay, fine. If you don't trust him, then come with us. I don't think Rick would mind that, would you, Rick?" Anjali asked, trying to look straight at him but missing it by a few angles.

"Of-course not!" Rick didn't have the power to refuse anything to Anjali and moreover leaving a sobbing Ragini behind won't be too good a plan. "You too come with us, Ragini," he smiled.

"No, I don't want to go with you. I am giving you just one hour time. If you don't return by this time, I will go to the Police," Ragini was back to her Miss Angry version.

"Haha!" Rick laughed, "Oh! Raginidi, trust me, you don't have to go to the Police, I will return your Anjali to your hand safely, don't worry!"

"Okay, go and enjoy yourself," said a much softer Ragini.

"Wow! Thanks, Di. I promise we would be back soon," Anjali hugged her.

"So, let's go?" Rick spread out his hand as the two sisters broke from the embraces.

"Sure," Anjali smiled, but didn't take hold of his hand. Ragini took Anjali's hand and put it on Rick's.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rick clicked his tongue.

"What? That I can't see?" giggled Anjali. She had a charm of laughing even at the worst of time.

"I'm so sorry!" Rick replied.

"Don't be!" Anjali smiled, holding his hand tighter.

"Don't leave her hand, Rick. She trusts you. Don't break it," Ragini said from behind, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry, Raginidi, I will never break her trust and will hold her hand this tightly," Rick lifted up their hand to show her.

"See you soon," Ragini smiled. Rick saw her smile for the first time. Her smile changed the entire look on her face. Rick smiled back and left the campus with Anjali.

"Are you comfortable walking or should I...," Rick began.

"No, it's alright, Rick," she cut him short, "I'm comfortable, especially when you are holding my hand." And at once her face lit up with one of her evergreen smiles.

"I can hold it forever if you allow me to," Rick looked at her and caught a blush in her cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes.

"So, what do you want? Hot or cold?" Rick asked, as they took a corner seat at the cafe.

"Order something cold, its too hot already!" Anjali laughed.

"How about cold coffee?" he asked again.

"Fine!" Anjali smiled.

"With cream or without cream?" came his next question.

"With cream," Anjali giggled at the way Rick shooting questions at her and Rick wondered how she manages to smile all the time.

Nevertheless, he called the waiter and gave the order of two cups of cold coffee with cream.

When the waiter went away, Rick, in his attempt to make her comfortable, said, "So, Anjali, tell me something about yourself and your family."

At this, Anjali was a bit distracted, but that was only for a moment. The next moment her smile was back again and she replied, "My Di is my only family."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Rick quickly said, thinking she might be an orphan.

"No, don't be," Anjali replied, "It's not what you are thinking."

"Then?" Rick asked, wondering what else could it be.

"Let me begin from the beginning," Anjali shifted in her seat and began narrating her story.

"After the first child being a girl, my parents actually wanted a boy when they were expecting me. But I had doubly disappointed them—by being born a girl and that too, a blind one. None of which was my fault, yet I was the cursed child of the family—the one who is sent to Earth to repent for the crimes committed in her previous birth. My father wasn't much disappointed for me being a girl, but my blindness was what disappointed him, for he knew no one would ever like to marry a blind girl. Di was only ten years then but decided to play the role of my mother when everyone else turned their face away from me. Although mom never failed to do her duties for me, but it was actually my Di who took care of me—fed me, bathed me, changed my diapers, sang me to sleep, dressed me in her old clothes and everything that a mother ought to do. Father sometime came to our room but every time he broke down in tears seeing my condition.

"A few years later, my mother gave birth to a boy and they were quite content with it and weren't bothered for me anymore. But the fact that I was blind was the main cause of their trouble, for they were afraid they won't be able to get me married. There were no limits to my humiliation, and time and again they used to taunt me for being blind. It was only Di who stood up for me during these times and wiped my tears. So, needless to say, my bond with my Di grew stronger day by day.

"She was the only friend I had. It was she who fought with my parents and relatives to let me go to a normal school rather than a blind school for that would make me stay in a hostel away from her and that she could never bear. She herself helped me to learn my lessons by just listening to her read them aloud and repeating after her. She taught me to write by holding my hand in hers and helping me write. I was perhaps the only blind to have studied like this.

"She couldn't study beyond class twelve in order to help me with my studies. She didn't marry in order to look after me. Making me join this college was another of her struggle. This time, she had to fight even with the college authority to get a special permission so that she could stay with me at the hostel room and help me learn. Finally they granted her request and so here we are..."

Anjali completed her story while a tear made its way through her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Two tears drops peeped through Rick's eyes, ready to fall anytime. There was pin-drop silence. Anjali couldn't find anything more to say and Rick was at a loss of words. The coffee, which had been served long back, laid on the table, untouched. Anjali stared somewhere behind Rick and Rick's gaze was fixed upon her.

"I wonder," Rick began after a long pause, "How do you still manage to smile all the time after everything that happened to you?"

"I smile for my Di. She had sacrificed her life, her studies, and her happiness just to gift me a beautiful life. She had taken all the pains that I was destined to suffer in order to see that one smile on my lips," Anjali rubbed off the tears and smiled again. Rick smiled back.

"Now, let's drink the coffee and finish it off quickly, if you don't want me to be caught by the police!" Rick laughed, glancing at his watch that showed that thirty minutes was already over.

"Haha, yeah!" Anjali laughed, "Di could seriously do that!"

They quickly finished their coffee and hurried towards their hostel.

"Thank God, you are safe, Anju!" Ragini came and hugged her, "I was afraid out of my wits and I was about to call the police."

"Oops! I just escaped it by a second," Rick laughed and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Relax, Di," Anjali giggled, "Rick is really a very nice guy. It's very hard to find someone like him."

Rick blushed and in order to hide it smiled broadly saying, "So, Miss Stern, oops, Miss. Ragini, can you now trust me? I didn't break anything though."

"I can, but only if you call me Raginidi, instead of Miss Ragini," she smiled.

"As you wish, Madam," Rick bowed down, "Oops, Sorry, Raginidi."

"Haha!" Rahini laughed at this mad boy and said, "Rick, we have to now, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Raginidi. Bye Anjali," smiled Rick.

"Rick, next time we meet you will have to tell me your story, just as I told you mines' today," Anjali shouted as Ragini took her hand and hurried away towards the girls' hostel.

"You told him your story? I mean... everything? Did you really...?" Ragini began to look worried again.

"No, Di. Relax. I didn't say everything. Just that how you struggled and fought with everyone for me. Only that part, Di and not the part which I want to forget," Anjali sighed. Ragini hugged her and patted her back.

Back at the Boys' hostel, Rick was lying flat on his bed looking at the ceiling and thinking of her—repeating, rewinding, pausing and playing each incident, every moment that they spent together. Her painful story troubled him but what troubled him more was her smile despite all her pains. It shattered him and he felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed of what he did in the past—which couldn't be undone, for it was too late.

He got up and took out a ten years old photograph—there were four people in it. He and his brother stood between his mother and his father smiling broadly. Everything was so nice back then. Everyone seemed so very happy in that picture. Who have thought back then, that things would change so drastically that they would never find their smile back again. Rick stared at the photograph for a long time before putting it back in its place.

He sighed. What happened ten years back was definitely his fault, but what the use of lamenting now? What has happened has happened. He would never be able to bring those days back nor would he ever be able to apologise for his mistakes anymore, just because of one reason—time had flew away too quickly and now it's too late.

Rick woke up the next morning and found that he was too late for class. Still, he somehow managed to get up, collect his things and hurried to the campus. When he reached there he found Anjali sitting on a bench. But Ragini was nowhere to be seen. He went slowly towards her.

"Hey, Miss Beautiful, what are you doing here alone?" Rick smiled.

"Who is it? Rick?" Anjali asked turning towards him but again missing him by a few angles.

"Yes, madam, it's me," he replied.

"I skipped my class to get some fresh air here," she smiled.

"Oh! Where's Ragini?" Rick enquired wondering whether her eyes were following them.

"Di wasn't feeling well today. So, stayed in her room," Anjali smiled.

"Oh! Umm... Would you mind going to the college canteen with me?" Rick offered.

"Yeah, sure. In fact, I too was thinking the same. But didn't feel to go alone," Anjali smiled standing up.

"Let's go, then," Rick said taking her hand into his and holding it tight.

"But today I want to hear your story, Rick," Anjali said.

"My story? There is not much to say actually," Rick shrugged.

"Still I want to hear," Anjali pestered.

"Sure," Rick smiled, as they made their way towards the canteen.

They bought pizzas and sat down in a corner table of their canteen, a bit aloof from others. Once settled comfortably, Rick began his story.

"I left home after my twelfth result when they tried to force me to study engineering like any other kids of our school who took science and appeared for joint entrance examination. Before that, life wasn't too bad back at our little house with Mom, Dad, me and my little brother. We were poor, yet life was easy and smooth. None of us had any huge demands and each one of us was content with what we had, happy to be with each other and completely satisfied with whatever we got. But things suddenly began to fall off place when I suddenly declared that I want to be a writer.

"My parents and all our relatives had always wanted me to study engineering ever since I was born. It's like when I was lying on my cradle and smiling at them, they were actually planning my future without me having even the slightest notion of it. Nevertheless, I broke their dreams into several pieces when I expressed my desire to take up arts stream and then pursue English honours to become a writer. It was as if a storm broke out in the family and each one of them was struck by lightning. None of them could control their anger. My father slapped me, my mother was in tears and all my aunts and uncles stopped talking with me. The only relieve they had then was that my brother promised to fulfil their dream and become an Engineer.

"Yet, I was forced to take up science stream for the sake of family respect and the "what-would-people-say" tradition. But I never let the dream of becoming a writer die within me as I knew that I still had a chance to study English honours. But matters got worse when they tried to force me to go for Engineering. I had no other option than to leave my house, take the help of my friends and join this college. My parents never came to know about my whereabouts, but I managed to know every detail of what's going on in their life through my friends.

"Soon, my brother got chance in Engineering and went off to Delhi to study. My parents were left childless, with not knowing where their elder son had disappeared and their younger son leaving them behind to pursue his engineering. They had somehow managed to overcome the grief and were living with the hope that one day their younger son will come back to them and everything will be alright again.

"But as fate would have it, my brother suddenly died in a bike accident and the news left them shattered and broken and they passed away even before my brother's dead body could arrive at Kolkata. One of my friends came running here and informed me about the mishap. I went with him and saw the dead bodies of my mom, dad and my brother lying side by side on the floor. It was really a pathetic sight! My family—the only people whom I loved—laid in front of me and somehow I was responsible for their death. If I hadn't left home, none of this would have ever happened.

"I could have at least provided them with mental support when my brother died. Or, perhaps if I had gone to the Engineering College instead of my brother, then he would have never died.

"I know these thoughts have no meaning now that I have already lost them and it's useless to repent now when it's too late."

Rick let out a big sigh and looked at Anjali. They both had tears in their eyes, her smile being long faded. At once, Rick felt guilty of narrating everything to her and felt ashamed of himself for making her cry. He tried to smile, but failed miserably. Thank God, she can't see!

"But I'm over it now," Rick said after a long pause, and tried hard to sound cheerful, "Now wipe your tears and finish the Pizza."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I... I... didn't mean to...," Anjali choked on her words.

"Hey, it's okay," Rick walked towards her side to pat her back, "It's absolutely okay, dear!"

"I shouldn't have asked you to say this...," she broke down.

"Hey, Anjali, please don't cry," Rick tried to console her, "It was a long time back and time really is a great healer."

"I'm so sorry, Rick," was all she could say.

"Now, you are making me feel guilty," Rick replied.

"Rick, I want to go to my room," Anjali said, standing up, "Can you please help me?" Her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Yeah, of-course, come," Rick replied, and held her hand tightly.

"Rick, will you be fine?" Anjali asked as they reached her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Anjali, I'm absolutely fine," he replied, trying hard to sound normal "Will you be okay?"

"I will try to be," she managed a faint smile before finally disappearing behind the door.

Once inside her room, Anjali broke down in tears again. She couldn't bear others' pain, no matter how trifle they are, but could bear all her pains with a smile no matter how huge they are. But Rick's pain was beyond imagination and suddenly she burst out crying loudly.

Ragini woke up with a start. At first, she couldn't understand anything. Then she turned to look at Anjali who sat on the bed cupping her hands over her face and crying. Ragini got very afraid and worried seeing her cry like that and quickly went and hugged her. Anjali hugged her back.

"Anju, what happened? Why are you crying? Did anyone say anything to do? Did that boy, Rick, do anything?" Ragini was afraid out of her wits seeing her condition.

Anjali shook her head and putting her head on her Di's lap narrated Rick's story. Ragini tried every means to console her, but in vain. Finally Anjali got exhausted with all her crying, and fell asleep in Ragini's arms. Ragini then slowly shifted her body and placed her head on the pillow and pulling the duvet over her body, tucked her in.

There was darkness everywhere. Her loud cry was suppressed by the sounds of roaring bikes and demonic laughter. In front of her stretched the endless road. She was running. But the road didn't end. And neither did her fear. She felt tired. Her legs wanted to give way. Her whole body ached. Yet she kept on running. Running in the darkness. Running without being able to see anything. Running for the sake of her life. For the life of her, she couldn't stop, because if she did, then the demons behind her will get the hold of her and tear her off and rip her off her virginity. Then, suddenly, a speeding car came and knocked her over and...

Anjali screamed and woke up drenched in sweat. Ragini quickly came and hugged her tight.

"Di... Di... I again had that dream, Di... of that night... I just can't take it out from my mind, Di," Anjali cried her heart out.

"No, no, my dear. Don't cry. Please, don't cry, Anju," Ragini said with tears in her eyes.

"Di... Di... If... If I hadn't collided with that car that night... then they... they would have...," Anjali choked on her words.

"Don't think of all this now, dear. You see, God is always with us. He saved you that night and he will save you in future. Have faith, don't worry and don't be afraid," Ragini comforted her.

The words seemed to comfort Anjali a bit and putting her head on Ragini's shoulder, sobbed softly before drifting off to sleep.

Many days passed since then. Rick and Anjali met often but they never discussed about their past. Ragini too understood that Rick was not at all the "bad boy" she used to think him to be and that Anjali would be safe at his hand.

It was late into the night and Rick was studying at his hostel room, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and found it to be Ragini.

"Raginidi, you?" he asked surprised, "What happened? Is Anjali alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she's sleeping," Ragini said as she closed the door behind her.

"Then?" Rick tried to figure out what the matter was.

"Rick, I need your help," she butted out.

"Help?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is Anjali's birthday. But she calls it a Doom's Day and never celebrates it. She says it's a day when a curse was born to this world and...," Ragini broke down.

"And you want me to celebrate her birthday as if it's the best day in the history of universe," Rick smiled.

Ragini looked up at him and nodded.

"Done," Rick smiled and showed her a thumbs-up. Ragini smiled back.

The whole night, Rick sat planning for the big day and the grand opportunity that he was in search of. He vowed to make it her best birthday ever.

Next day was a Sunday and so there were no classes. Rick quickly called all his friends and explained them what to do and at once set to work. When everything was set and ready, he went on to call Anjali.

"I have a surprise for you, Anjali. Come with me," he beamed.

"Surprise? For me?" Anjali replied, unable to believe her ears.

"Yeah, I have something to show you," Rick smiled.

"But you are forgetting that I can't see," Anjali tried to remind him.

"No, I think you are forgetting that you still have other four sense organs and there is no reason why you should punish them," Rick replied.

"What do you mean?" Anjali said, standing up.

"Come, know it yourself," Rick said and took hold of her hand. Anjali smiled and started walking behind him. Ragini followed.

"I can smell of flowers, Rick," Anjali said, on reaching the campus, "Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, Rajnigandha, Shiuli..."

"That was smell. Do you not hear anything?" Rick asked, looking at the two astonished sisters.

"Yeah, I can hear some kind of soft music and tinkling of bells," Anjali smiled, more amazed.

"And now for the taste," said an excited Rick.

"Taste?" There was no limit to Anjali's astonishment.

"Yeah, taste," Rick smiled broader and yelled, "Common guys!"

Everyone started singing the "Happy Birthday" song while Rick slowly led Anjali towards her birthday cake and taking her hand into his help her to cut the cake.

"And this completes the taste part," he said, as Anjali took a bite of the tasty chocolate cake.

Then there were more music and more cakes and all of them danced to their heart's content.

Then suddenly, Rick shouted, "Hey guys! Now for the best part—Touch!" and at once a loud sound marked a sudden out-pour of rain.

"What's this, Rick?" Anjali asked, shocked.

"Why can't you feel the touch of rain kissing your body?" Rick replied.

"Yeah, but I meant what's all this for?" Anjali asked.

"For you. For your all four senses which aren't dead yet. To make you realise that you birth wasn't a curse and your birthday is the best day of your life. It was the day when a beautiful angel was born, a day when the fairy descended from the heaven," Rick held her hand and pressed it.

"Wow, Rick! No one ever did anything like this for me. It's the best birthday, the best day of my life," Anjali shouted in excitement.

"Could you endure this type of surprises from me all through your life, Anjali?" Rick asked, expectantly.

"Why, of-course, I would love to, Rick," Anjali smiled.

"Then, would you hold my hand forever," asked Rick, kneeling down still holding her hand.

"I will, Rick, I will, I will love to," Anjali nodded, blushing.

"I love you, Anjali," he finally proposed.

"I love you too, Rick," Anjali blushed some more.

Both were tear-eyed. Their eyes couldn't hold back the deep happiness they felt inside.

"And I promise to make every day the best day of your life," Rick said, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Anjali dabbed at her tears with her _dupatta_.

Ragini came running to them and then hugging her sister, shouted excitedly, "I am so happy for you, my dear, I'm so happy today!"

Two years later, Rick and Anjali got married and true to his words, Rick did make every day a special day for her.


End file.
